1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharging engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supercharging engine utilizing cylinder deactivation and variable valve lift (VVL).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an internal combustion engine has features in that a gas mixture is combusted in a combustion chamber, and it is operated by energy generated by combustion heat. The above-mentioned internal combustion engine is generally a multiple-cylinder engine equipped with a plurality of cylinders to increase output of the engine and to reduce noise and vibration.
In recent years, due to increasing energy cost, a cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) been under development, the cylinder deactivation apparatus (CDA) being configured to improve fuel consumption by deactivating some of the cylinders installed in the engine when the engine operates in a low horsepower state.
The cylinder deactivation method which is applied to an ordinary cylinder deactivation apparatus operates such that a gas mixture is not supplied and ignition is not performed in some cylinders of a plurality of cylinders, and a gas mixture is supplied and combusted in the other cylinders of the plurality of cylinders. In addition, the cylinder deactivation is realized simply by not injecting fuel in case of a diesel engine.
Meanwhile, a supercharging engine is one in which pre-compressed air is inhaled into a combustion chamber in an intake stroke. Various apparatuses have been invented for supplying the compressed air to the supercharging engine, but the composition of the apparatus which is adapted to supply the compressed air to a combustion chamber of an engine may be complex. Particularly, the apparatus for generating the compressed air supplied to a combustion chamber of an engine has a complex composition or a high manufacturing cost. Further, reactivity in supplying the compressed air may be deteriorated if the route for supplying the compressed air to a combustion chamber of an engine is excessively long.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.